puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Justsilly
}} Justsilly is a oldschool player who just hops around crews in the Hunter Ocean. Biography He started playing Puzzle Pirates in early 2006 on Viridian Ocean, but after a few days lost interest. A few months later he decided to give the game another shot, and on November 27, 2006 started off on the Hunter Ocean. On his first day he joined up with the crew Dominance. There he grew to enjoy the game and made many friendships. When the crew split up, he went off with his inspiration, Evee, and with her and a few others made the crew Easy Going. The crew quickly joined with The Eye. After joining the flag, with help of Muscles (who taught him almost everything he knows about pvps and blockades) and Rapportus, he quickly got very involved in the flag and into blockade navigation. After some personal issues with the flag and his crew, he left and joined up with Lanilane in the crew Sex Pistols. But after Easy Going joined the flag Coerced Coexistence he decided to return to his old crew. After a few months he got very involved in the flag and because of his will to work and his fun humor in the flag, he was made prince of the flag Coerced Coexistence. Once Malachite was announced, he and Dannyt joined up and went and founded the flag Risky Business. After staying there for a few months and noticing that the ocean dragged in every major drammalamma in the game, they both got bored of it and returned to hunter/sage/viridian. Started the flags Moving the Masses and Good to Go. You will normally see him either Rumbling, playing poker, or trying to finish getting all the ultimate trophies. Other than playing Hunter, he is normally seen wandering on Sage and Viridian. In the weekends you will probably see him working on a blockade either puzzling, working behind the scenes, working as an executive officer, battle navigating, and/or admiraling. Accomplishments * Fleet officer of crew Dominance * Senior officer of crew Sex Pistols * Captain of crew Easy Going * Prince of flag Coerced Coexistence * Monarch of flag Moving the Masses * Governor of * Governor of * Won Rumble OCL on Hunter Ocean (won white/white serpent) * Won Carpentry puzzle competition on Hunter Ocean (won red monkey) * Won familiar Drinking tournament (won tan octo) * Won familiar Drinking tournament (won tan octo) Blockades (TOO MANY) Justsilly has navigated or admiraled in the following blockades (lot of them i can't really remember, yay for alting in random kades and/or just not popping up to add them, sorries): |valign=top style=" " width=20%| * (Won) * (Won) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (win) * (win) |valign=top style=" " width=20%| * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) |valign=top style=" " width=20%| * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) |}